


Carnations and Hyacinths

by Ceeridwen99



Series: Serendipity [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Age Difference, Drabble, First Dates, Fluff and Angst, Human AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 08:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19080853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceeridwen99/pseuds/Ceeridwen99
Summary: First dates are meant to give you a good impression about who you're possibly going to start seeing on a regular basis, but sometimes...they give you a bad impression. Markus finds that out the hard way and rethinks his blooming relationship with Simon. However, Simon isn't willing to let him go so easily.





	Carnations and Hyacinths

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my pretty darlings!
> 
> Here is another Simarkus drabble as promised.<333333333

Markus ran his hands down the front of his shirt for what felt like the hundredth time. He was nervous. He really shouldn't be. It wasn't as though he hadn't spoken to Simon before. Nevertheless, this would be the first time he would speak with Simon on a none professional basis.

Markus had come to their agreed upon meeting spot as soon as he had gotten off work. He had worn the nicest t-shirt and pair of jeans he owned and made sure to be EXTRA careful while working so not to spill anything on them. He had shaved what little stubble had grown on his face cleaned up his curls. He smelled a bit more like coffee--rather the cologne he had sprayed this morning-- then he wanted to, however, he knew that Simon wouldn't mind. At least, he hoped that Simon wouldn't mind.

Markus fiddled with his phone. He resisted the urge to check it constantly. Simon said that he would show up at 4:30, and Markus had no reason to doubt him. 

Markus was sure it was his insecurity and anxiety making him this nervous. That and he was a habitual worrier. It was just that he EXTREMELY liked Simon. Despite their age difference. Yet, Markus didn't care about Simon's age. When they spoke, Markus forgot all about it. Simon was just another person and not a guy who was over 20 years older than him. Simon made Markus feel like he was the most important person in the world, and that was all Markus cared about. It was all that he needed to care about.

When 4:30 came and Simon didn't show. Markus brushed it off to him running late.

When 5:55 came along and Simon didn't show, Markus' stomach started to tighten in knots, and the horrid feeling of doubt began to creep in.

When 6:30 came along and Simon didn't show, Markus tentatively texted him trying his best to give the situation the benefit of the doubt.

When 7:25 came along and Markus received no answer to his text, his heart broke in two and he decided to go home.

It was painful walking through his front door. It was even more painful when his foster mother greeted him, surprised that he was even home. 

"Markus, what are you doing back? I thought you were on a date." 

Markus's foster mother still looked young and beautiful despite nearing the age of 50. The only telling sign being the light wrinkles around her eyes and mouth. She was short, coming in at 5'3 and African-American. Her skin was approximately three shades darker than Markus's, only she had oddly placed moles against her skin instead of freckles like her foster son. She was dressed in her nurse uniform showing Markus that she was preparing to go to work for the evening. Her rich brown eyes were ripe with age, and she knew immediately that something was wrong with him the moment that she saw his face. 

"Oh baby," She said caressing his cheek sympathetically. "Don't you even worry about it, okay. Your brothers are in the living room playing video games. How about you go and join them and I'll bring you a snack before I go to work? I just made some sweet potato pie." She said sweetly.

Despite himself, Markus formed a smile on his face. He fucking loved his mom's sweet potato pie.

Markus nodded at her request and walked dejectedly into the living room. He saw his brother's Jerry, Jerrie, Jeri, Ralph, and Rupert all huddled around the television playing some sort of video game they were into at the moment. 

Rupert looked over to him when he heard him flop down onto the couch. His brow furrowed in concern when he saw the look on Markus's face. Being as close to Markus as he was, he didn't have to say any words. He simply got up and moved to sit next to Markus. Markus felt warm on the inside despite the pain he felt.

Rupert had been there for him since he first came to his foster mother's home. Rupert had been her only foster child at the time and Markus had just run away from his 5th foster home when he was put into her care. When Markus arrived, Rupert had wasted no time winning him over into loving his new home. The two had become close and remained close even as their other brothers started to come along.

Markus was glad that he didn't have to explain himself, and he was grateful for the silent comfort Rupert gave him. Although things didn't stay silent between them when their mother brought Markus a piece of her sweet potato pie. If there was anything that could get Markus and Rupert fighting, it was over a piece of their mother's precious sweet potato pie.

***

Work, the next day, had not been fun. Sadly Markus needed the money, otherwise, he would have not gone. Every time someone ordered an Iced Caramel Machito, Markus felt daggers in his heart.

Most of the day he had been terrified that he was going to see Simon. Yet, that moment never came. Simon never showed up and Markus spent most of the day wondering just what had gone wrong. 

When the workday was over, Markus conceded the fact that Simon just may not have been interested in him the way he had thought he was. It hurt Markus to think that Simon had just been tolerating his advances all along,. However, in the end, there was nothing he could do about it. Well, other than mope.

Markus stumbled in surprised when swiftly, as soon as he walked out of the door, a bouquet of flowers was shoved in his face. He blinked rapidly in confusion, hands up in defense as he took them in. They were a pretty mixture of Carnations and Hyacinth's. Markus twisted his lips in a displeased frown when he saw who was holding them.

Simon at least had the right mind to look apologetic, although that didn't nothing to stop Markus's glare. Markus opened his mouth to speak but Simon beat him to it.

"Markus, before you say anything please allow me to express my deepest apologies for yesterday. I promise that I fully intended to show up. A previous engagement kept me longer than I planned, and I was unable to respond to your message. I was going to after it was over, but I figured that an in-person apology would be more sufficient. I know that you have every right to be angry, but I do hope that you can forgive me and we could... possibly try our date again."

Markus stared at him with apprehension. He looked down at the flowers in Simon's hands and knew given the time of year, these flowers weren't in season and couldn't have been cheap getting his hands on. Deep down, Markus knew that Simon's apology was most likely sincere. However, the doubts and insecurities he had worked up in his mind were telling him otherwise.

"If you don't want to," Simon started slowly after Markus didn't respond, "at least allow me to buy you coffee as an apology." 

Markus rolled his eyes in response. "I work at a coffee shop, the last thing that I want to drink is coffee."

Simon offered him a tentative smile, seemingly pleased he had gotten Markus talking. Markus hated that his smile made his heart flutter. The traitorous thing.

"Then how about dinner instead?" 

Markus looked at the flowers in Simon's hands. His stomach burning with doubt. "Simon...if you don't want to see me, just tell me. Please, don't string me along, okay." 

Simon's brows lifted in surprise. "What part of these flowers makes you think that I'm stringing you along. Everything that I said was true, Markus. I really didn't mean to stand you up. I truly would love to get to know you better."

Markus chewed on his bottom lip. "Despite our age difference?" He asked hesitantly. Their noticeable age gap had been bothering Markus since the moment he realized he had been stood up. Markus's mind told him that Simon had stood him up because of their age difference and that Simon wouldn't want to be with someone so young. 

Plus, there were several other difficulties that came with dating someone as young as Markus and vice versa. He had YET to tell his mother Simon's true age. He was POSITIVE that wouldn't go over well. The only one who knew Simon's true age was Rupert, although he less than approved of Markus's choice.

Markus tensed slightly when Simon stuck a finger under his chin and lifted his head until their gazes met. "Yes, Markus. Even with our age difference. As long as you're willing to give me a chance."

Markus' chest untightened, to the point that he hadn't been aware how much he had been dreading Simon's answer. He looked at the flowers one more time, before hesitantly reaching out and taking them from Simon's hand.

"It better be good food." He demanded.

Simon smiled at him and laughed. Markus against his will felt his resolve melting all over again, but god damn, if he didn't love this man's smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Whelp...Markus is beyond sprung. xD
> 
> I'm having so much fun writing drabbles. It's actually really challenging because I feel with my other stories they can get a little long. These force me to add ONLY what's most important to keep it moving along. They're really good practice.
> 
> I hope you guys liked this one and more is on the way!<3333333333
> 
> Have a nice day or night my friends!<3333333333


End file.
